


Daisy has a late night snack

by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Digestion, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Gender Neutral, Macro/Micro, Oral Vore, Reader Death, Unaware, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel
Summary: After having fallen into Princess Daisy's handbag, an unusual turn of events results in you getting mixed along with her grub.[Originally posted on /aco/.]
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Daisy has a late night snack

>you have attempted to open this goddamn zipper for hours now  
>judging from the muffled sounds outside, you're pretty damn sure you're not even in the shop anymore  
>perhaps you should have thought better than to sneak into Princess Daisy's handbag with a mini mushroom in an attempt to steal the contents of her wallet  
>c'mon, she's a princess  
>gotta get that sweet royal dough somehow  
>after she closed it from the outside, it just occurred to you that you really didn't have much of a plan here to begin with  
>finally, however, you have found a looser part of the zipper, allowing you to gradually create an opening so that you can finally escape the dark and dusty confines of her handbag  
>your ears are greeted by a mild humming, complimented with some popping sounds that you recognize as microwave popcorn  
>the handbag is currently hanging by Daisy's right shoulder, allowing you to get a good look at the microwave she is staring at  
>judging from the lack of sounds indicating her subjects' presences, as well as the bags that you feel in your eyes, it seems to be rather late  
>seems like you got out just in time, as you hear a 'beep' that indicates that the microwave is done spinning  
>alright, you don't wanna dilly-dally here  
>you've already wasted plenty of time in that bag, and so if any time is a good time to jump, it'd be now  
>you attempt to leap towards the kitchen counter, hoping that her dealing with the popcorn is enough to distract her from your presence  
>you feel a cool breeze against your face as you fly through the air  
>only for it to be replaced by something much more warm, steamy, and with a strong, buttery aroma...  
>...  
>wait  
  
>you struggle to climb up the walls of Daisy's popcorn bag, but it has proven to be too slick for you to actually get any grip  
>all you can see when you look upwards is Daisy's face, looking as tired as you would expect at this hour  
>the jostling of the various popcorn kernels as she presumably walks towards her quarters digs yourself deeper into the buttery mess  
>you feel tempted to scream out at her for help, but how would you even explain yourself?  
>'how did i fall into your purse? well, it definitely wasn't through a meticulous and complicated attempt to steal your belongings haha'  
>you decide to keep quiet for your own sake  
>it's a bit hard to see through the opening of the bag, but despite the constant jostling and general lack of orientation, you're still able to make out some things  
>the 'click clack' of her shoes is silenced as she walks onto her bedroom carpet  
>she shuts off the lights, depriving light from your vision as she heads towards her bed  
>as she jumps onto her bed, you and a few popcorn kernels manage to get tossed around, digging you underneath the buttery snack as your view of Daisy's face becomes obscured  
>and with a 'click', her face is now lit by the interchanging colorful lights of the television  
>you hear two solid objects land across the room, presumably the sound of the princess kicking off her high heels  
>with her eyes locked onto the screen, she absentmindedly allows her hand to dig into the microwaved popcorn  
  
>her gloved hand descends into the bag, taking a single popcorn kernel away from you before it's brought towards her mouth  
>she chews it for a few seconds before swallowing, allowing you to hear a slight 'glllk' as it travels down her throat  
>after working to help yourself become unobscured by the popcorn, you just barely dodge Daisy's descending hand as she takes a small handful of popcorn, bringing four or six pieces up to her mouth  
>her chewing sounds more plentiful now, taking a bit more time turning each individual popcorn kernel into mush in her cheeks  
>'glllrrk...'  
>after swallowing the popcorn, you hear a loud 'hiss' that you identify as a drink can, to which she uses the contents of to wash the insides of her mouth  
>'glukkk.... glurkkk.. glkk.....'  
>the blatant uncleanliness of a princess eating and drinking on her own royal bed is not as concerning as the hand descending for more  
>you barely dodge her hand once again, this time as it grasps onto an even bigger handful than before  
>she messily shoves the large handful of popcorn into her mouth, hearing slight "mmmf"s and "mwwafff"s escaping her mouth as she chews on the buttered grub  
>it doesn't take too long for her to force the chewed mush down her throat, sending it directly to her stomach  
>'glluurrrk...'  
  
>her hand descends down to grab for more, this time grasping your leg in the process  
>you kick and scream at the top of your lungs as you're brought upwards, hoping that Daisy will eventually end up hearing you  
>you don't care what she does with you at this point, all you know is that the slammer is infinitely better than this shit  
>thankfully, your scrambling isn't entirely fruitless, as you manage to fall back into the popcorn bag before Daisy munches away  
>you're still alive, but this is no time to celebrate just yet  
>you decide that the best course of action would be to dig downwards into the popcorn kernels  
>if you're fast and determined enough, you should be able to reach the bottom of the bag, where you're more likely to be seen once the surrounding popcorn is eaten away  
>highly flawed?  
>yes  
>but yelling was your other plan and that one didn't work, so...  
>you dig into the popcorn, trying to crawl and force your way through the gaps of each individual kernel  
>your vision becomes darker and darker before it eventually becomes pitch black, forcing you to rely on your other senses  
>each kernel is a chore to push through, but knowing the current circumstances, you don't allow that to stop you  
>you begin to hear the sounds of various crinkling surround you, which sends a chill down your spine  
>fearing the worst, you try to dig faster and faster through the kernels  
>but it's too late  
>your fears are confirmed as you and a big handful of popcorn are swiftly brought up to Daisy's lips, with a wiff of alcohol allowing you to realize that wasn't exactly soda pop  
>you barely even get to process the wet sheen of Daisy's pink tongue before you're unceremoniously shoved into her hungry mouth  
  
>desperately, you scream and thrash around as you're tossed around the buttery mush of chewed popcorn  
>you manage to dodge Daisy's giant bone-shattering teeth, allowing you to continue to nearly drown in this unbearable blend of popcorn and saliva  
>the foul smell of butter and alcohol and her humid breath fills the entirety of her mouth  
>your ears are filled with nothing but the cacophony of squelching and chewing  
>her tongue presses you against the roof of her mouth, savoring your flavor against the soft pink flesh of her tongue  
>you feel yourself being dragged further to her throat, along with the rest of the chewed grub  
>you scream and cry as you try to grip onto her squishy muscle, but her saliva renders it too slick for you to get a proper grip on  
>there's nothing you can do to stop you from being dragged away with the rest of Daisy's midnight snack, with any semblance of a cry for help becoming muffled within the depths of her gullet  
  
>'GLLLURRRRRK...'  
  
>you fall right into the grisly humid chamber that is Daisy's stomach, landing on a soaked island of what you assume to be chewed popcorn  
>you do your best to stay put, making sure to stay away from the bubbling acids  
>you scream for help as loud as you can, but if she couldn't hear you from her bag, why would she hear you in here?  
>gurgling and groaning echoes throughout her stomach, with the humid heat in here being much more unbearable than her breath  
>speaking of breath, if you thought Daisy's breath smelled like death...  
>you hear gurgling and squelching from up above, and before you can react, a waterfall of Daisy's beverage splashes directly onto you  
>the sudden pour of alcohol breaks apart the only footing you have, submerging you directly into her gastric acids  
>everything starts to burn  
>your flesh becomes broken apart while the acids bubble excitedly  
>you try to scream out for help, but soon enough, you lose enough of your flesh to do that too  
>the last thing you hear is a muffled burp before your consciousness starts to fade away...  
  
>on the other hand, the only thing Daisy was concerned about was that she already ate more than half of her popcorn before her show even aired yet


End file.
